A vehicle lift is a device operable to lift a vehicle such as a car, truck, bus, etc. Some vehicle lifts operate by positioning superstructures under a vehicle. Thereafter, the superstructures may be raised or lowered to bring the vehicle to a desired height. Afterward, the vehicle may then be lowered once the user has completed his or her task requiring the vehicle lift. In some cases, the controls for the vehicle lift may be affixed to a portion of the vehicle lift, such as a lift column. In some other cases, the controls for the vehicle lift may be located in some other structure that is secured to the floor, such as a control cabinet. By locating the controls in such a fixed location, it may be difficult for the operator to easily view certain portions of the lift and/or vehicle while operating the controls. For instance, it may be difficult for the operator to determine proper positioning of superstructures under the vehicle while simultaneously controlling the vehicle lift.
Further examples of such vehicle lift devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,196, entitled “Electronically Controlled Vehicle Lift and Vehicle Service System,” issued Jan. 3, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,038, entitled “Electronically Controlled Vehicle Lift and Vehicle Service System,” issued Mar. 13, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,034, entitled “Lift Control Interface,” issued Dec. 27, 2011, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0149520, entitled “Inground Lift,” published Aug. 5, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While a variety of vehicle lifts have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.